


I'd rather be here

by eccentrick



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:39:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eccentrick/pseuds/eccentrick
Summary: xofstardust: 32. “I’d rather be here.” -- Luro? c':





	I'd rather be here

If you asked Lance, at this precise moment, what the worst moment of the century happened to be, he’d have a clear and concise reply. Now, Lance is known to be dramatic, but he’s handling this totally well, he thinks: he hasn’t begged, cried, nor yelled. Nope, he’s being completely peachy keen, cool as a cucumber. Fine, perfectly fine. 

“That’s great. This is the greatest thing that has ever happened, ever,” Lance says, grinning and bearing it. 

Hunk jabs an elbow under his ribs like the great friend he is, whispering, “Are you okay, man? You seem not okay.”

“I am the definition of okay, Hunk.”

Princess Allura is beaming.“This is just wonderful! Everything is working out splendidly!”

Lance does everything he can to not look at him, at Kuro. But, like magnets, Lance’s eyes always find their way to their target, who’s standing casually, arms crossed, as though one of the best things isn’t happening at this very moment. Lance can tell this is a facade, much like his own. Kuro is obviously relaxed, happy even, his arms loose around him, his face not as strained. 

He knows all about Kuro’s inner struggle. The man, a clone of their leader, Shiro, has always felt second rate, a cheap copy; he’s had a hard time figuring who he is, if anyone, since realizing that he was not, in fact, Shirogane Takashi. He has most of the memories of Shiro, but none of the experience, nor the same glowing personality. 

See, Kuro isn’t driven by the same things as Shiro is. He may be the same genetically, but Lance firmly believes in nurture over nature, in this case: Kuro remembers Shiro’s life, but that’s not the same as living it. Kuro’s first real memory that was of his captors, with no idea what was going on, or why he was there. Then, he was thrust into the role of leader, with little clue that he wasn’t who people thought he was. Lance doesn’t condone the subsequent meltdown and almost-there-but-not-quite betrayal, but he understands it. 

Kuro’s relationship with the team was shaky after that, but Lance, and surprisingly, Keith, argued for a second chance. Keith, hands clenched, has looked conflicted as he said, “He’s still family, he’s still part of Shiro.” The crack of emotion is what made the others pause. That one imperfection caused by emotion saved a life, paused an execution. Lance had made sure to not tease Keith for a while after that. 

And, despite knowing better, Lance has managed to develop a little, teensy crush through no fault of his own. It isn’t his fault that Kuro is his type! Lance has a thing for people way out of his league, who are beautiful and smart and funny (who would have thought Kuro, clone of Shiro, would be such a goof) and just…unhh, brave, a little self entitled, sweet, the whole nine yards. All of those combined has the romantic in Lance quaking.

At first, Lance thought that he might be getting his emotions mixed up. He’s always had a small crush on Shiro, had been hero worshipping him for so long that it’d since become muscle memory. But Lance realized that getting his emotions mixed up wasn’t like him, at all, since his problem is usually being too aware of them. And he’s way too well aware of his emotions for a certain clone.

Which brings them back to the issue/non-issue: Kuro has been allowed access to the Blade of Marmora. With the war, their numbers have been dwindling, and Kuro was technically Galran, having been created by Galran power. Not to mention, he resonated with one of their blades. So, he’ll be leaving the Castleship in his rearview mirror, so to speak.

Lance might be the only one to be sorry to see him gone.

The others don’t mistreat him, they just don’t exactly treat him like a real person. Once they got Shiro back, for real this time, he even treated Kuro like a misbehaving sibling; but with all siblings, there is a certain tension at times. 

“This is just, just, dandy! Everything, you know, working out. For everyone. For everyone, it’s working out.”

Kuro gives him a strange look, shaking his head subtly. Lance looks behind him, waiting to see a disapproving Coran, or something. When he turns around, Kuro is facepalming. Lance’s face heats up. He can’t speak clone!

Hunk seems to know what’s going on. “I’ll…just go,” he says, leaving Lance standing there, wondering what the cheese is happening.

The others file out, leaving behind a confused Lance and a determined Kuro. Lance isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do with his arms, or his tongue, which is weird, because he should really not be thinking about that in the present moment. Kuro, not being a man of patience, gestures for Lance to come closer. He huffs, and complies. 

The entire time, Lance reminds himself to act supportive, to not let Kuro know that he doesn’t want to see him go. It really is the best thing for him; Kuro has been pretty down because he thinks, now that Shiro is back, he has no place, and Lance knows that feeling all too well. He wasn’t going to jeopardize Kuro’s future and self worth just because Lance happens to harbor romantic inclinations. Romantic inclinations that aren’t reciprocated, nor acknowledged. He’s going to be the bigger man for once.

“Hey,” Lance says as he bumps shoulders with Kuro. Or, well, bumps his shoulder on Kuro’s arm. “What’s the matter? I should probably be planning your going away party, right now.”

Kuro smiles, a soft and wistful one, that speaks of decisions tinged with a touch of regret. He’s probably thinking of how much he’ll miss the team, of how much his life will be changing.

“I wanted to speak with you, before…” Kuro sighs. “I wanted to tell you something.”

Lance nods, biting back the invasive questions he really wants to ask. The atmosphere shifts, gone with the lighthearted celebration of the other Paladins and members of Team Voltron. Even Kolivan’s solemn demeanor did little to dampen the zing of excitement. Now, though, a stillness settles around them, a coating of silence and awkward movements, the attention between them undivided. Despite the need to fidget, Lance basks in the feel of it, because he doesn’t know how much longer he’ll have with Kuro. 

He breaks the silence, since Kuro has been quiet, even after being the one to initiate the conversation in the first place. “So, will we be able to talk while you’re gone? Does the Blade of Marmora have a landline?”

“I’m going,” Kuro blurts. “I’m going, but I can’t help think…”

“Think. . ?” Lance asks. 

Kuro looks down, his eyes meeting Lance’s. Instead of finding excitement in them, he finds the reluctance that must be reflected within his own. Kuro reaches and grips Lance’s hand in a gentle hold that he can easily break.

“I’m going. But, I think I’d rather be here.”

Lance’s eyes widen, brows lowered in confusion. “But I thought you’d feel more comfortable with the Blade of Marmora…?” 

“You misunderstand,” Kuro replies softly, face suspiciously red. “I’d rather be here with you.”

“What?!” 

“But I can’t be selfish. I need to make my existence worth the destruction I’ve caused,” Kuro finishes, as though Lance’s jaw hasn’t fallen to the floor in surprise.

“But, you- I, what?!” 

Kuro grins as Lance stutters, the hand gripping his loosening. It makes its way up Lance’s arm, touch gentle and intimate, before it hovers over his neck until it reaches to cup his face. He’s giving Lance time to move, to reject any advances. But, Lance has always been a proactive person, as he rushes forwards, meeting Kuro’s lips halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on my Voltron tumblr: lo-tor. Feel free to send requests!


End file.
